The present invention is directed to a method for making measurements in a plurality of light waveguides, wherein the light is infed at the transmission side into each of the light waveguides to be respectively measured and wherein a part of the light is outfed and evaluated at the reception side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,802, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same U.K. Patent Application as European Patent 0 411 956 A2, discloses a measuring means for evaluation a multi-fiber junction. This means comprises an optical switch whose switch path or, respectively, transmission channels have their end faces respectively firmly spliced to equidistantly arranged test light waveguides. At the transmission side, a test signal from an optical transmitter is, respectively, supplied into the switch paths of the optical switch in chronological succession and is picked up at a reception side with a reception element of an optical receiver and is separately evaluated. Since the optical transmitter is firmly connected to the optical switch and the test light waveguides are firmly connected to the switch paths or, respectively, transmission channels of the optical switch, the cost for coupling or uncoupling of the test light waveguide is high.
The known measuring means is directed and limited to a fixed coupling of the optical transmitter to equidistantly arranged test light waveguides. Given fluctuating or, respectively, varying coupling conditions, which can occur, for example, given optical transmission links having light waveguide ribbons with light waveguides that are not equidistantly arranged, and is due to different color applications or to different coatings of the light waveguides, this known measuring means is hard to use.